The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the A2674 selection (an unnamed interspecific Vitis selection received under contract from the University of Arkansas) and the Princess variety (non-patented) hybridized in May 2003. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting plant was planted in the field in April 2004. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2005 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2005 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2006 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.